


Als Twee Mensen

by Fustercluck



Category: kinderen van moeder aarde, toekomst trilogie
Genre: Badeners zijn kut, Eigen Personages, Gen, Kinderen van Moeder Aarde - Freeform, Lichte verwijzing naar homofobie, Seksualiteit in Thule, Thea Beckman's Toekomst Trilogie
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fustercluck/pseuds/Fustercluck
Summary: Een inhaker op Thea Beckman's Thule-trilogie, die mij sterk heeft gevormd als kind maar ook altijd met vragen liet zitten. In dit werk: hoe zouden Thulenen tegen seksualiteit aankijken? Als het aan mij ligt, zeer tolerant, ter verassing van een inburgerende Badense marinier.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Als Twee Mensen

"Zie je die dames daar? Bij de bar?"

Opzichtig genoeg dat hij haast een klap verdient draait Arne zich om. "Hm? Ah, ik denk dat de roodharige een kapitein is. Ze zal wel net terug zijn van een tocht naar Kanada. Zo te zien hebben ze het gezellig." Zegt hij, met die licht vaderlijke toon waarvan Pelle weet dat hij bedoeld is om hem eraan te herinneren dat hij in Thule is, niet in het Badense Rijk. Een dame hoort hier eerst haar interesse te tonen, niet de man.

Dat is echter wel het laatste waar hij aan denkt.

"De vrouw naast haar." Zegt Pelle op een zachte, samenzweerderige toon die Arne, gezien zijn gefronste wenkbrauwen, nog niet helemaal begrijpt en mogelijk niet waardeert. "Met het zwarte haar. Ze... Zij gaf haar net een kus. Geen vriendschappelijke, gewoon, echt... Monden open. Begrijp je?"

"De vrouw zal haar geliefde zijn." Arne schudt zijn brede schouders. "Ze zal haar wel gemist hebben."

"Haar geliefde?" Het is Pelle's beurt om te fronsen, en tegelijk lijkt het alsof zijn hart rammelt achter zijn ribben. Hij is niet eens zeker of het een uitdrukking is die hij zou kunnen verwoorden in het Badens - maar deze Thuleen laat het zo simpel klinken! "Hoe bedoel je?"

"Ach, ik denk niet dat ik het haar kwalijk kan nemen. Ik waardeer de zachte armen van een vrouw om me heen ook het meest. Haar ranke vingers in je haar... Je kan het een vrouw moeilijk kwalijk nemen als ze zelf besluit ook een vrouw te nemen, of niet?"

Pelle betrapt zichzelf op zijn staren op het moment dat zijn blik die kruist van de zwartharige vrouw. Ze glimlacht, haar ogen flitsen opzij naar de kapitein, en vervolgens leunt zij naar de vrouw toe, die geanimeerd doorpraat terwijl haar vriendin haar hoofd rust op haar schouder. Enkel een arm om haar heen of een diepe kus had meer territoriaal over kunnen komen.

*Mooi he?* lijkt ze te zeggen. *Helaas, ze is al bezet*. Misschien is ook hier de reputatie van de Badeners al voor hen uit gesneld. Of misschien is die glans in haar ogen daadwerkelijk trots, zonder verstikkende gevoelens van jaloezie of hebberigheid. Misschien.

Pelle weet niet wat het is, of hij durft er niet over na te denken. Maar de aanblik van de vrouwen houdt hem de hele nacht wakker.

\------

De volgende dag verloopt zoals de meeste andere werkdagen. Een voor een staan de huisgenoten in het kleine gebouw voor nieuwe inwoners op, wassen zich, kleden zich aan. Zonder enig rooster of opdracht bakt een van hen eieren, een ander haalt yoghurt uit de koele kelder en weer een ander snijdt het brood van gisteren aan. De melodieuze klank van de Thuleense taal vult de keuken, afgewisseld door het zachte getik van houden bestek op aardewerken kommen.

Er is al bijna een jaar voorbij sinds Pelle hier aankwam. Inmiddels weet hij dat elke middelgrote of grotere Thuleense stad wel een aantal van dit soort gebouwtjes kent - lage, U-vormige gebouwtjes van een of twee verdiepingen, met ruime en lichte kamers voor alle inwoners maar gedeeld sanitair, een grote gedeelde keuken en een binnenplaats met planten - groenten, fruitbomen en geurige bloemen - en doorgaans kippen. Het is een plek bedoeld voor eenieder die langer in een stad wil blijven, maar hier geen familie of vrienden heeft. De bewoners onderhouden het pand samen, ze ondersteunen elkaar, en ook als iemand vertrekt naar een grotere woning of een andere stad wordt vaak nog goed contact onderhouden.

Het meeste wantrouwen tegen hem - en hij zal zelf ook toegeven dat het als Badener dubbel en dwars verdiend was - is inmiddels verdampt. Zijn grip op de Thuleense taal is met sprongen vooruit gegaan, en zijn huisgenoten hebben hem geholpen om werk te vinden in een werf waar de sierlijke Thuleense zeilschepen gebouwd en onderhouden worden. Hij doet vooral de simpele klusjes en ruimt op, maar de mensen zijn vriendelijk en het voelt goed om met zijn handen bezig te zijn.

"Komt het vaak voor dat vrouwen hier geen man nemen? Maar een andere vrouw?" Vraagt Pelle terloops onderweg naar de werkplaats, opzij kijkend naar Arne, die verrast lijkt door de vraag. Wederom haalt hij zijn schouders op.

"Nu en dan. Veel vrouwen hebben wel de hoop een eigen kind te krijgen, en daar zal toch een man aan te pas moeten komen. Maar ik weet dat er ook stellen zijn die bewust kiezen een thuis te maken voor weeskinderen, of die veel omgaan met de kinderen in hun familie."

"En dan... Leven zij echt samen als - als man en vrouw?"

"Als twee mensen die van elkaar houden, ja." Knikt Arne, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is - niet een onderwerp waardoor het angstzweet van Pelle's rug loopt. Vraag dit in Baden aan de verkeerde persoon en je wordt naar een mentaal instituut gestuurd - of erger.

"En mannen?"

"Hm?"

Zijn mond voelt droog aan, maar hij is deze weg ingeslagen. Nu van onderwerp veranderen zal er enkel voor zorgen dat Arne er de hele dag op aandringt. "Zijn er ook mannen die kiezen om met een man te leven? Zonder vrouw?"

"Af en toe, ja." Knikt Arne, licht fronsend. "Hoewel ik het niet begrijp. Het lijkt me toch... Lastig, een leven, een relatie, zonder vrouw. Opvliegend, misschien. Maar er zijn mannen die het doen, zeker. En blijkbaar volstaat het, voor de meesten. Woudlopers blijken redelijk vaak, wel… Zij komen natuurlijk nauwelijks vrouwen tegen, tenzij zij inkopen gaan doen in een stad of hun gebied grenst aan dorpen of boerderijen.” Voor het eerst in het jaar dat zij elkaar kennen lijkt iets van schaamte Arne’s kaak te kleuren. Pelle lacht in stilte om zijn ongemak - om hun gedeelde ongemak, voor de verandering, en verlost hem uit zijn lijden.

“Ik begrijp wat je bedoelt. Op Badense schepen en in het leger zijn geen vrouwen.”

“Tja, geen enkele man is van steen gemaakt. Misschien zou ik in zo’n situatie hetzelfde doen.” Arne glimlacht en trekt zijn schouders op. En gelukkig, denkt Pelle als ze de werkplaats inkomen, stelt hij verder geen vragen. Niet over hem, en zeker niet over het Badense leger.


End file.
